


want to play a game, darling?

by greenteacookies



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Gaming, M/M, kirishima is an ADULT!!! dont come at me antis!!! not my fault this is SO hot!, slight dishes kink, warmed wet washcloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteacookies/pseuds/greenteacookies
Summary: mark decides to stream with his boyfriend, kirishima





	want to play a game, darling?

**Author's Note:**

> YAOI WARNING!!!

"Hey everybody, it's me, Markiplier and today I'll be livestreaming FNAF with my boyfriend, Kir,ishima!" Mark said enthusiastically while Kirishima excitedly waved his hand. Mark had been excited about this event for weeks, tweeting about it constantly.  
"Babe, just another quick warning, this is quite a scary game!" said Mark  
"Yeah, you've told me, Markimoo!" Kiri replied  
"Alright, then Let's Play!"

Kirishima was a fellow YouTuber, he had lot's of video experience but never really got into the Horror Gaming Scene. He was more of an experiment type, he had an odd talent of being able to get his skin hard at will. They often collaborated on videos on Kirishima's channel but never anything on Mark's channel. He had high hopes, like his boyfriend, for this stream until a tent started to rise in Kirishima's khaki cargo pants. He just remembered that getting scared got him extremely horny. He never said this to Mark and tried to suffer through. He tried to comment on the game along with Mark but it was just too...hard....

"Are you okay, honey?" Mark said with concern

"I'm not, I can't take this anymore!" Kiri said, kissing Mark with hunger

"W-we're streaming!"

" I don't care, I just want.. you... and to ask a question..."

"Uh, yes?"

"Want to play a game with me, darling?" 

Mark gulped and let out a strained yes, he was getting an erection as well. Kirishima grabbed the headphones off of Mark's head and wrapped them around Mark's arms. Kiri momentarily left the room and the comments from the livestream were going at the speed of light, "what tf is happening?" "omggg my otp guys!" Kirishima came back with a tea cup and a wet washcloth that had been warmed under the faucet in their shared kitchen. He shimmied down Mark's grey sweatpants that proudly displayed his cock, a small blot of precum gracing the surface. He grabbed Mark's penis with his hand and gingerly placed it into the teacup which he lined with the warm wet washcloth. He grabbed some lube nearby and squirted out a tablespoon of it onto his lover's dick. 

"A-ah~!" Mark moaned and Kirishima grinned.

"Ready for my cock now?"

"Y-yes!"

"Here it goes," Kirishima announced to the camera. He stuffed his meat into Mark's GAPING cavern of pleasure. Kirishima took Mark out of his gaming chair with his strong arms, placing Mark on the floor so his ass would be sticking out. He gave it a meaty whack and chuckled, "Mine now..."

They both eventually came, Mark first, then Kirishima. Kirishima pulled out and gave Mark a hand up.

"T-that's all the time we have for this stream, I'll see you all in the next video, buh-bye!" Mark said, nervously into the camera. His ass was grass and his manager was gonna mow it.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to peeps in the rabbit stream!


End file.
